A Modern Myth
by Belah
Summary: “Where were you?” Sam demanded as I dropped my jacket onto the chair just inside the room. His eyes were black as he looked up at me from the bed…


**Title:** A Modern Myth  
**Author:** Belah  
**Pairings/Characters:** Dean/Sam, mentions of Gordon and Jo  
**Rating:** PG-13/R-ish  
**Verse:** Demon!Verse—Also see The Fantasy  
**Word Count:** 845  
**Summary:**_"Where were you?" Sam demanded as I dropped my jacket onto the chair just inside the room. His eyes were black as he looked up at me from the bed…_  
**Notes/Warnings:** None really, this time around.

"Where were you?" Sam demanded as I dropped my jacket onto the chair just inside the room. His eyes were black as he looked up at me from the bed, the brown satin sheet draped loosely over his hips. "Well?"

I tilted my head slowly to the side, smiling at him. "Out."

"Dean where were you?" I didn't answer, just stood quietly at the foot of the bed. "You were with him again, weren't you?" His voice was cool and even, no emotion of any sort seeping out.

I shrugged and moved closer to the foot of the bed, palms flat on the mattress, hips pressed to the sheets as I leaned forward. "If I was?" My lips hovered inches from his, a small smile curling at the corner of my lips.

"Are you still trying to save me, Dean?" His head dropped to the side, resting on his shoulder as his eyes started to bleed back to their natural tone. "I thought we were past that, big brother."

"I went to see him because he sent for me. We talked and I came back." I drew back, turning away from Sam as I unfastened my shirt, letting it fall down my shoulders to crumple on the floor. "You get so jealous when I see him."

"You're mine, _not_ his." He let out a low guttural growl as his fingers slid over my shoulders and chest. His lips trailed down my throat, kissing at the skin. "I don't like when you go see him, it makes me very—very cranky." He clamped his jaw tightly down into my skin, tearing at the skin. His nails curled into my chest, tearing at the skin.

I dropped my head back against his shoulder, groaning quietly, biting my lip to keep from screaming.

"You never learn." His breath came hot and moist against my throat, tongue lapping at the abused flesh. His fingertips danced down my stomach to the healing bite at my hipbone.

I drew in a sharp breath, shivering at the press of his fingers. "He wants to see you."

"I don't want to see him. We made a fair trade, you for him."

"I know, but Sam, he's—"

"We're through with this conversation, Dean." His nails curled again, drawing a deep hiss from my lips.

I nodded slowly, turning in his arms. "I want to show you something."

"I'm not in the mood." His eyes went black again.

"You'll want to see this." I offered a sly smile, backing slowly towards the door. "Trust me."

He let the sheet fall from his hips to the mattress as he slid to his feet. The sight caught my breath in my throat. I swallowed hard and had to tear my eyes away.

"This'd better be—Oh Dean, this is better than I could have hoped." He smiled wickedly as he entered the hallway. Jo was on her knees, bound and gagged struggling to pull away from Gordon's grip. "How did you find her?"

"She was hunting…" I turned to face Sam. "You."

"Stupid bitch. You didn't know did you?" He looked from her to me and back again. "Oh he's not fighting for you anymore." He slid his arms around my waist; let his chin rest on my shoulders. "Guess you missed the memo… Gordon, take her to him, I have more _pressing_ matters to attend to." His hips arched, pressing against my ass, earning him a low moan.

Gordon jerked Jo to her feet, laughing as she stumbled awkwardly behind him. They disappeared down a long corridor before I turned to smile at Sam. "I told you, you'd like it."

"It's only a matter of time now. They're crumbling one by one, only a handful left," he purred, fingers playing over my collarbone his eyes focused on the skin. "She actually thought you'd kill me, your brother, your lover…"

"She had a spell, Sam." I murmured softly, lifting my hand to stroke his cheek. "They've found a way to kill you. We've got to finish this, soon."

"We will."

I leaned in slowly, letting my lips press softly to his. "I can't lose you, not to them."

"You won't." He turned back into the bedroom, crawling back onto the bed, sprawling long limbs on satin sheets.

My feet moved forward, drawing me closer to the bed before I found myself staring down at Sam. "Promise me, Sammy."

"Like you promised to kill me?"

"No, like I promised to love you."

"They won't succeed; they're missing a crucial part of the spell."

"What's that?"

He smiled knowingly, wrapping long legs around my waist. "Don't worry, they'll never find it." Our lips met in a heated kiss, tongues sliding and battling like liquid fire. His fingers burned hot to match, pressing firm as if my skin was melting from the inside, my blood boiling.

I let all thoughts of the spell, of Jo, of _him_ spill past my lips, let Sam swallow it all as a loud piercing scream echoed through the walls and everything was quiet.


End file.
